Take Over: Dragus Soul
|rōmaji = Teiku Ōbā: Doragusu Sōru |name = Take Over: Dragus Soul |type = Ancient Spell Caster Magic Lost Magic Take Over Transformation Magic |user = TBA }} Take Over: Dragus Soul ( , Teiku Ōbā: Doragusu Sōru lit. Confiscation: Ultimate Monster: Wild Dragon Spirit) is an advanced Caster-type Transformation Magic, which is classified as the form of Take Over. As the type of Take Over, this Magic allows its users to harness the powers of immensely strong beings, the , breaking all the canons of humans being inferior to this mighty race. This form of Take Over is considered as one of the most powerful forms of this Magic, as its users are able of controlling the souls of Dragons, one of the most powerful races known through the , and utilize their own powers like they were the user’s from the very beginning; not stopping on that, Dragus Soul revolves around the takeover of any draconian creature, which exist, being it a , , , and other similar reptilian-esque creatures. Take Over: Dragus Soul, because of its mechanics and unique nature, is classified as the Ancient Spell and Lost Magic, considering the fact, that nowadays it is a true miracle to meet a practitioner of such kind of Take Over. Ancient, dangerous and hazardous Magic in its essence, Take Over: Dragus Soul grants its users with a marvelous and incredible power, which cannot be controlled by everyone. The Mages, who are using this Magic, are known as the Fifth Generation Dragon Slayers ( , Fifusu Jenerēshon Doragon Sureiyāzu lit. Fifth Generation of Dragon-Destroying Magicians: Hybrid Concept of Dragon Humans), as those humans, that have Dragons literally sealed within them. Within such state, they are able to manifest extreme powers due to the immense Magic Power they now possess; also, they are granted with the possibility of using the infamous Dragon Slayer Magic, the ultimate weapon for destroying the Dragon kind and any obstacle on the path of the caster. With all of this, Take Over: Dragus Soul is the source of absurdly enormous strength, which cannot be possessed effortlessly and without drawbacks. History Description Abilities A Dragus Soul user has access to several attributes of their respective draconic creature. To make a proper use of these attributes, the Mage must truly know what kind of Dragus they took over. In most cases, in the beginning, the users have hard times when it goes to a power control, and usually, they don't have much choice, but to make a use of even the most basic aspects taking them by force. With training and gaining experience, as well as with their body being accustomed to the draconic nature, the Magician can grasp every bit of Dragus’ power, either on their own or making a pact of sorts between them and the captured soul. Speaking about the most basic aspects, Dragus Soul users are able to use the enormous magic power reserves their Dragus possesses as their own. This allows to replenish a magic power reservoir, use a draconic aura as a means of intimidation, and obviously to empower their combat performance. The user is able to greatly enhance their physical combat and/or standard Magic spells with Dragus magic power, to the point that a simple fireball from a Fire Magic spell would gain a gargantuan size and the ability to burn everything to ashes within seconds. Dragoons are also able to mix their own Magic Power with a draconic one, to not simply relying on Dragus or restore their reserves, but in order to quickly become stronger in a battle and gain the needed upper hand. Taking it to an intermediate level, a Dragoon attains the abilities of their respective Dragus. It means that if the user initially had only Take Over magic, for now, they are able to use any Magic/element/specific trait their beast has as their own. For instance, if the user has a Fire Dragus Soul, eventually they will be able to utilize high-level fire-based Magic. Not only that, but it’s quite often that a Dragoon will be able to utilize a type of Dragon Slayer Magic respective to their Dragon, although a version that has its own differences with a typical dragon-killing magic. Dragus Soul demands several things from the user: a proper knowledge and an indomitable will to control and use their Dragus’ powers. Unfortunately, the Dragus Soul requires a rigorous training from the Mage, both physical and mental. This requirement exists due to the possible Dragus influence and the desire to be free rather be under the seal. Because of this, Dragus in question will try to influence the Dragoon every time they will use the draconic power. The only way to overcome this is to find a peace between the two souls that reside in one body, to create pact or to have a mutual acceptance that will leave the Mage without troubles when they will use the draconic power. The Advanced level for Dragus Soul means that a Dragoon has mastered all the abilities they are possible to have from their Dragus, as well as has attained a complete control over it. Reaching the utmost limits of Dragus Soul allows a particular Dragoon to not only freely use Full-Body Take Over form, but even summon their Dragus outside of their bodies. Such a feat greatly helps in battles and allows to keep a particular Dragus in check. In general, this shows the immense power a Dragoon has attained, and that a mighty bond between them and Dragus was created. Dragoon Forms Independently from standard Take Over styles, Dragus Soul grants its users with an array of unique transformations and special features unique only to this particular Take Over form. Depending on the level a Dragoon has reached, they are capable of entering the so-called Dragoon Forms, allowing them to make a next step in using the Dragus power they have access to. More coming soon... Styles Trivia *This magic was approved by Per. *It is possible to say that this Magic is similar to Jinchūriki from Naruto series; the author also took some inspiration from this, creating this Take Over style, eventually. *Previously, this magic was called "Dramon Soul", being a reference to the Digimon franchise, where Dramon is a type of Digimon who possesses dragon-like features and can be counted as a Dragon Digimon. Some of them were used as known forms of Dragus Soul, eventually. See Also *Take Over: Draco Soul *Take Over: Dragon Soul *Take Over: Wyrm Soul Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Ancient Spell Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Take Over Category:Take Over Spells